1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration-damping device adapted for use as an automotive engine mount or the like. Especially, this invention relates to a vibration-damping device which has a structure wherein a first attachment member and an inner bracket are mutually fixed with the basal end of the inner bracket superposed on the outside end face of the first attachment member, and a stopper rubber is attached to the basal end of the inner bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a vibration-damping device adapted for use as an automotive engine mount or the like. This vibration-damping device has a structure wherein a first attachment member and a second attachment member are elastically connected by a main rubber elastic body. The first attachment member and the second attachment member are attached to a respective one of components of a vibration transmission system such as a power unit and a vehicle body. Thus, the first attachment member and the second attachment member are interposed between the components of the vibration transmission system.
For the vibration-damping device, there is proposed a structure including an inner bracket disposed between the first attachment member and the component of the vibration transmission system. For example, as Japanese Patent No. JP-B-5449052 discloses, with the basal end of the inner bracket superposed on the upper face of the first attachment member, the basal end of the inner bracket is fixed to the first attachment member, and the inner bracket extends out to a side relative to the first attachment member.
In the vibration-damping device described in JP-B-5449052, the stopper rubber is mounted on the basal end of the inner bracket. The stopper rubber has a bag shape opening toward the distal end side of the inner bracket, and the stopper rubber is attached to cover the basal end of the inner bracket in a non-adhesive way. The inner bracket touches an outer bracket attached to the second attachment member via the stopper rubber, thereby constituting a stopper that limits the relative displacement amount of the first attachment member and the second attachment member.
In this vibration-damping device of JP-B-5449052, the stopper rubber is attached to cover the inner bracket, without being bonded to the inner bracket, so that there are cases where the stopper rubber moves relative to the inner bracket when the stopper load acts, etc. However, depending on the characteristics of the vehicle, there are cases where the stopper rubber is required to be positioned relative to the inner bracket to a high degree. For such cases, a structure that can meet the requirement without necessity for a bonding step, or the like is required.